Usuario Blog:Blue Vortex Buster/DREAD BEHIND MY EYES
Date: June █, 2000 Interviewee: Dr. Damian White Interviewer: Dr. ██████ Notes: Dr. Damian White is a survivor of Event 579-13. Interview was carried out to evaluate containment procedures of SCP-579 at the current time. LOG _ Greetings, Dr. White. Shall we start? # When you're ready. _ Alright. You were in Site-31 during blackboxes. At this time, SCP-579 broke containment, resulting in Event 579-13, and the loss of Site-31. Is this correct? # It is. _ Please describe the breach as clearly as possible. # It was… An all but regular day. I had been working with SCP-blackboxes all morning, and was taking chow, while chatting. Suddenly, I began hearing worried voices from other tables, and I couldn't help but try to hear what they were saying. Then Dr. Bocz grabbed my arm, and I looked at him, confused. He was at the surveillance room, as he always was, and he wasn't allowed to leave. Sure, this was strange, but his face was the first thing that made me realize something was horribly wrong. He was pale, and his normally smiling mouth jerked down, in a horrified expression. _ Did you realize at that time that SCP-579 was about to breach? # Can't say I didn't. The whole reason for the surveillance room was to observe 579, and house other instruments. I just didn't want to believe it. The sole thought that 579 could be breaching was… It was just too much. I think my eyes teared up a bit, just from fear. _ Please continue narrating. # Okay. After boxxxx grabbed me, he just pulled me to his room, and pointed at an electronic display. It just showed some numbers I didn't understand, but I noticed they were different than usual. He then began speaking, as if he had been explaining. “And this”, he simply said. What he tried to show me was a task manager, showing stuff like “pressuremeter”, “celldoors”, and the like. They all had a simple, yet horrifying message just beside them. “Error”. _ How did you feel at that moment? # It was unreal. Like a nightmare. I just prayed for it to be one. Maybe it was the dread, maybe self-suggestion, but I could feel… Something behind the eyes. It was like a void, and something else I can't describe. _ Then I assume you were well acquainted with SCP-579. # I was. I had read it a million times in disbelief, thinking it wasn't real, assuming it wouldn't ever happen. _ You believed that a breach would never take place? # Maybe I didn't really believe that. Maybe I just needed to assure myself everything would be okay. I don't know now. _ Continue narrating the breach. # He took this microphone, and began screaming something over it. I could hear movement and panic outside, but all I could pay attention to was the chamber door. The task manager said that the “celldoors” program had run into an error. It was all painfully obvious. The door would simply open, and then… # But I didn't think about it. It was all a nightmare, and I would wake up… But I didn't. The door jerked open. It wasn't a huge gap, but it was enough to make my partner, as shocked as me, start to cry. Then it opened a bit more, and th-then some more, and then… No, I can't say it. I-I can't. this point, Dr. White begins to tremble and sob. After ten minutes, he was consoled and the interview continued _ Pick up from when the door opened. # O-okay. After it I looked away. I couldn't believe it. The worst of all had happened, and all I could do was run. And so I did, and box followed me. I don't remember that much from now on. _ Describe all you can. # Me running. The chow room was empty, except for some corpses, and the lights were flickering. I looked back, and box had tripped. Going through the exit door, I looked back again, and all that could be seen was a pool of blood and a shapeless mass where he was. Darkness. The light of day. And some MTF looking as scared as me, and everyone running from Site-31 as fast as they could. All my work lost. My life lost. My friend lost. Categoría:Entradas